A grinding stone is manufactured by attaching abrasive grains having polyhedral shapes to a base member. (For example, refer Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-279842 (FIG. 4).)
Patent Document 1 is explained referring to FIG. 15(a) and FIG. 15(b). As shown in FIG. 15 (a), abrasive grains 202 are attached to an upper surface of a base member 201 through a plated layer 203. Then, as shown in FIG. 15(b), leading ends of the abrasive grains 202 are cut to align heights of the abrasive grains 202, thereby a grinding stone 205 is manufactured.
The inventors of the present invention have checked abrasive grains on the market for variations in their sizes. The check result has found that a grain diameter (for example, 200 μm) of an abrasive grain having the greatest grain diameter is two times or more than a grain diameter (for example, 50 μm) of an abrasive grain having the smallest grain diameter. In order to align the heights of the abrasive grains, it is necessary to adjust the heights of the abrasive grains to the height of the abrasive grain having the smallest grain diameter. Therefore, in some cases, for the height adjustment, the abrasive grain having the largest grain diameter is cut by half or more. That is, since projecting amount of the abrasive grains from the base member are different from each other, there are inevitably generated the abrasive grains that are cut greatly, which results in waste cutting.
It is desired to provide a grinding stone and a technique for manufacturing the grinding stone in which cutting amounts of the abrasive grains can be small.